In order to realize automation and intelligentization of acquisition of road traffic information, the traffic monitoring video is analyzed by adopting a video-based vehicle detection method based on an image processing technology at present to identify the traffic stream speed and vehicle models therein. However, the inventor discovers that the existing analysis method for the traffic monitoring video still has some defects.
For example, a vehicle tracking and detection method based on Kalman filtering, a vehicle detection method based on probability statistics and a vehicle detection method based on differential and curvilinear transformation can not meet the actual needs due to high calculation complexity and poor instantaneity of algorithms.
In order to reduce the calculation quantity, a vehicle segmentation method based on background difference is developed. This method mainly comprises the following contents:                1, motion detection principle        2, differential image binarization        3, calculation of a binary differential image projection value        4, establishment of a projection model of a vehicle        5, judgment of a moving vehicle        This method depending on a binary projection model of the vehicle has two main defects:        (1) establishment of the binary projection model, which depends on the vertical projection or horizontal projection of the vehicle, has requirements on setting detection area to a particular area of a single lane, as the vehicles running in parallel on the road can shield each other. As the vehicles running on the road across adjacent lanes frequently, the reliability of the acquired profile projection is difficult to guarantee;        (2) in a complex environment, a reliable vehicle binary model can not be obtained from a differential image, so that the accuracy of this method is low.        